A Turn Of Events
by greengirl2006
Summary: As the new term of Shiz University begins, Glinda Upland is forced to room with someone no one expected to see at Shiz University; The Wizard's oldest daughter, Elphaba. Will the be friends, lovers, foes, or partners in crime?
1. Do Over!

**Author's Note:**

So here's the stitch my friends, I'm not going to continue _A Turn Of Events___ and I'll be starting over. I don't like how this story is going so far. It's not what I wanted and the plot is slowly falling into oblivion. It's too fast paced… all of it.

So I hope that you all will deal with me and my craziness and wait for the new and approved story to come out.

Hopefully I'll have the second chapter up tonight *the first chapter won't change much…*

Thanks again for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy the new version.

Greengril2006


	2. Attraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any original characters. All other unoriginal characters are mine. **

**Summary: As the new term of Shiz University comes to a start, Glinda Upland finds she is going to be rooming with a very unexpected someone; The daughter of the Wizard, Elphaba Thropp. Will they get along or will they be enemies? OR perhaps, fall in love? What adventures await them, and will they overcome the obstacles they will be thrown up against?**

**Author's Note: Hi guys, this isn't my first story, but it's an idea that I've had for a long time. Are you ready for some crazy twists and turns? I am… **** Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy! **

Chapter One

"Attention students, attention!" Madam Morrible announced over her voice amplifier to the group that had congregated in the lunch hall of Shiz University. It was the first day of the term and they had to do rooming assignments. There had been a problem with a late student and someone wasn't going to be very happy about not getting their own private suite, but the massive woman did not care. She hated the little beasts as much as she hated warm wine but it was a pay check and a way to be in close range to those in power.

The students finally quieted waiting to hear who they would be spending the next 9 months with. Some were hoping they would accidentally be thrown in with the boys dormitories but alas that would not happen.

Glinda Upland was sitting in the far back of the room, not paying attention to the headmistress and flaunting her new diamond necklace with matching earrings to her friends around the table. Her blonde hair was slightly curled and the sun coming through the high windows of the lunch hall reflected off of it as if it were diamonds itself. Her stunning blue eyes, fair porcelain skin and perfectly shaped body were enough to make any girl jealous, and knowing this, she used it to her advantage.

"Flaunt it if you've got it," was her motto and way of life. She was in fact extremely intelligent but Oz forbid if anyone found that out. Her reputation of the 'damsel in distress' would be at risk if they really knew she could explain the way molecular compounds broke down.

"Oh Glinda, I sure hope we are roomies this term, how amazing could that be!" Yina said to her knew friend. Yina was slightly taller than Miss Upland, held a beauty that was next in rivalry to Glinda's and was the daughter of the Prime Minister to the Winkie Tribes. Her light brown skin and dark brown hair with matching eyes begged all the boys to turn their heads when she entered the room.

Glinda smiled at the girl even though she knew she would be getting a private suite, "That would be absolutely perfect! We could decorate the room in pink with throw pillows and candles and…"

"Glinda Upland," the headmistress screeched over the voice amplifier. "Please report to the front of the room."

Glinda smiled, stood and straightened her blue dress, "One moment please madam."

As she made her way to the front of the room, everyone's head's turned wishing to catch a glimpse of the infamous Glinda Upland. They all knew of her family's wealth and power they had gained from diamond mining and honestly the boys wanted to have their way with her; and they knew she knew it.

"Here I am madam," Glinda giggled as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yes I see," The headmistress glanced at her over her glasses, "I understand that you wished for a private suite, however, that is not going to be available to you this term."

Glinda giggled, "Oh well, madam there must be something you can do… I can't possibly be shoved into a small dormitory with some daft…"

"Now Miss Upland, that'll be enough of that," She scolded, causing Glinda's cheeks to redden with fury. "You will be dorming with Miss Elphaba Thropp of The Emerald City."

Glinda's jaw dropped. "The Elphaba Thropp?"

The headmistress nodded.

"As in, the green daughter of the Wizard?"

The headmistress nodded once again.

Turning around and glancing about the people in the room, Glinda finally spotted her. She was sitting the back left corner, reading, and oblivious to the entire crowd. As if sensing someone's eyes on her, Elphaba raised her head and looked around. "Yes?"

Half of the room giggled at the green girl as if not knowing who she was, and Glinda rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You will be in room 22." The headmistress said, handing Glinda two keys, "The porters will take your belongings up to your room sometime tonight. Now, off you go."

Glinda stomped off, surely angry. Her father had paid extra money for her to get a suite, and it wasn't even that she had to share a room, at least her roommate could be a normal color, and not, well green.

Walking into the bathroom, she leaned on the sink and studied her face in the mirror. She knew that there was nothing wrong with the girl having green skin. In fact the entire population of Oz knew that all three of the Wizard's daughter's had some trait of being green. One had green hair, one had green eyes and blood and Elphaba was green skinned. No one quite knew why all three daughters had green traits but they did and no one said anything about it in public. They were actually all quite beautiful girls, having black hair, with the exception of the one with green, tall and thin, and amazingly smart. Their features were very defined and all had a beautiful singing voice.

Elphaba however was very much different from her two sisters. She was the oldest of the three, the shyest, and did not have love for the public as the others did. Her two sisters, Estefani and Electrizia were often spotted shopping in the local boutiques or off with their father on some public appearance. Elphaba was usually soft spoken, reclusive and spent a lot of time with her mother, who was very ill with a lung disease and never left the palace. There were rumors that Elphaba was somewhat stupid or slowed, until she passed her university placement exams with higher marks than ever recorded. When she chose to go to Shiz university instead of Emerald City University, there was high gossip around Oz of her being ashamed of her heritage.

Of course no one knew the real Elphaba, only her mother and Glinda, putting the annoyance of having to share a room with someone for the first time in her 16 years of life, decided to try and get to know the green girl and maybe even be her friend. After all, Glinda did like to be popular.

Two weeks later, after trying and trying to get to know the green girl, who rarely ever spoke, Glinda was frustrated and couldn't take it anymore.

"I just don't understand!" She exclaimed while walking to a table to eat her lunch with Yina. "Why won't she be normal? She doesn't talk unless spoken to, and all she does is focus on those damned books. And when she does speak, she's rude!"

Yina laughed at her friend and sat down at the table. "Oh Glinda, give her time. This has to be new for her. It's almost as if she's a normal person here. Maybe it's nice to be out of the spotlight for the first time in her life."

Glinda sighed, shaking her head, and picking at her fruit salad. "Yes maybe. You're probably right. But it's just so… boring. Our room that is."

The two girls giggled and talked about classes and boys until Glinda's boyfriend Deriz showed up at the table. She giggled when he kissed her and whispered naughty sweet nothings into her ear.

Deriz plopped down beside Glinda in an empty chair. "So baby, how's the roomie?"

Glinda sighed; Elphaba always seemed to be the topic of conversation around here. "It's not that she's ugly, or weird," Glinda said to two of her groupies, "She's just… green! And quiet and somewhat rude!"

Yina laughed at her best friend, "You're a riot Glinda. You don't like the richest person at this school because she doesn't want to be your friend?"

Glinda glared at Yina.

"I'd say your rather daft my dearest Glinda," Deriz stated, "Darling, it'd be in your best interest to like the green bean, after all, her grandfather is the ruler of Munchkinland and her father is the Wizard. And well there's the problem of having to live with her for the next 9 months."

Glinda scoffed at her boyfriend, who was himself extremely wealthy; his father was a scientist and his mother was a Winkie heiress. "You try living with her. You'd think she would be a happy person, who gossips and likes to shop, but no! She just reads and reads and studies and reads some more. Who honestly reads that much?"

Yina smiled, "You do have a point Deriz. Maybe you should try to get to know her. Maybe she does like to shop and whatnot but is just shy and doesn't know how to make the first move in making a friend."

"It's just as if she doesn't want to have friends…" Glinda sighed, and put her pretty little blonde head on her fist, "I don't know, sometimes I just don't understand people."

But the fact was that Glinda did want to be the green girl's friend despite the girl's standoffish nature. It wasn't for popularity reasons, or money or anything, there was something about the green one that intrigued Glinda for reasons she did not know.

Later that night, back in room 22, Glinda sighed as she sat on her pink and frilly bed. Elphaba was sitting in an arm chair by the fire, reading of course, as if blocking out her real life. As Glinda really looked at her for the first time, she noticed how beautiful the girl actually was. She noticed how the fire jumped off of her green skin and made it seem as if it were glowing. The way she chewed on the end of a pencil while she read and her pink tongue darted out to take its place when she didn't understand something. Glinda wondered what that pink tongue would taste like…

"In Oz sake what am I thinking?" Glinda screamed in her head as she jumped off her bed as if there was a spider on it, nearly falling over during the process.

Elphaba glanced up from her book as she heard the blonde almost fall off the bed, "Everything alright Miss Glinda?"

Glinda was beet red from embarrassment, not able to look Elphaba in her chocolate brown eyes, "Um, yes everything's fine. I just thought I saw a spider."

Elphaba chuckled quietly. "I see."

As Elphaba rose from the chair, she placed her book on the table and lifted her arms above her head and stretched her back. Glinda noticed the way the muscles of her arms, back and the little sliver of her tummy that was noticeable between her night pants and night shirt, flexed as she stretched. She also noticed the small but pert breasts pushing against the cotton of Elphaba's night shirt as if begging to be set free.

Glinda shook her head and turned away, "Do you need the washroom Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she finished stretching, sighing in contentment, "No, why don't you go ahead Miss Glinda. I'll shower when you are done."

Glinda bolted to the bathroom, and locked the door. She turned the faucet in the shower to be as cold as she thought she could handle it, and stripped down to her bare skin. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she noticed she was flushed from her hairline down to underneath her breasts. She could feel the want in her loins, and knew that something was wrong. Was she catching a cold? Maybe she just needed to have another rendezvous with Deriz. A proper girl of her stature was to find a nice young boy in college, who was rather handsome and wealthy, and marry him to be his wife until the day she died.

Glinda shook it off and took her hair out of its hair tie and jumped in the cold shower. Letting the cold water rush over her heated flesh, she felt better and finally the pressure between her thighs dissipated and she calmed down.

Back out in the main room of the dormitory, Elphaba stood in front of the mirror of Glinda's closet. She didn't like the blonde socialite but was trying to be polite as that is what was taught to her. She knew what people were saying about her regardless of the fact that she was the Princess of Oz and even though the harsh words stung a tad bit, she didn't mind. She was here to learn and had a job to do even if she didn't want to be the next ruler of Oz, it was her birthright and she had to do what was expected of her.

However, she did think it was quite amusing that Glinda seemed to be smitten with her.


	3. Pain

Three months later things between Elphaba and Glinda had gotten worse. Glinda had started telling rumors about the green girl, trying to get her attention to get some type of emotion from her and it was finally working. She had told rumors about how Elphaba was a eunuch, demonic and did creepy rituals at night because Elphaba had been absent from their dorm room every night since that first night at school.

Glinda had even gone so far as to ask Elphaba if she had been having relations with men in town at the pubs in front of their entire sorcery class.

"You mean she doesn't sleep?" Yina asked as her and Glinda walked to cafe.

Glinda shrugged, "She doesn't sleep in our room that's for sure. It's like she's hiding something or doing something she shouldn't be doing."

"Well sneaking out during the middle of the night is something that's against the rules," Yina added absentmindedly as her attention was taken by the two boys sitting with Elphaba, chatting.

Glinda realized what her friend was looking at and scoffed loudly. _What is it about her that makes them so attracted to her?_

"…but I don't know if I should go with him. Glinda, are you listening to me?" Yina asked, nudging Glinda with her elbow.

"What? I'm sorry I was just thinking," Glinda said, blushing slightly. She had been watching the green girl. For the past two weeks Glinda had been trying to wake up in the middle of the night to sneak off and watch where Elphaba had been running off to. But to no avail, she had yet to find the green girl.

"I was asking you if I should go to the Ozdust ball with Izuak or not. You know that annoying little Munchkin boy who is absolutely smitten with me?" Yina asked, giggling as she sat down in a chair in the café.

The two girls immersed themselves with gossip until more of their friends showed up. During the chatting and giggling, Elphaba rose from the table she had been sitting at and one of the two boys got up to follow her. He was Prince Mateo, heir to the Winkie tribe and he was absolutely gorgeous. Every girl wanted to get with him but yet he only had eyes for Elphaba. Elphaba, couldn't stand him but her Father had told her things between the Winkie tribes and the government weren't very good and that she'd best be nice to the Prince.

"Look at him," Grezna, a redheaded girl from Settica exclaimed, pointing out Mateo following Elphaba out of the café, "He follows her around like a lost puppy!"

The girls all giggled at this. Glinda giggled a long, smiling a smile that didn't meet her eyes. She felt bad for always being around the girls when they made fun of Elphaba but in all truth, she was the one who made up half of the rumors.

As the girls sat there giggling and squealing, a silence came over the café as the entire student body looked at the table where Glinda and her friends sat. Floating in the air, high above their heads were two buckets.

Elphaba walked into the café and hushed whispers erupted. She was going to do something inconceivable.

Raising her arms above her head she silently chanted and the buckets tipped, emptying their contents on the 4 girls' heads. The girls screamed as vanilla pudding covered their entire bodies and ruined their clothing.

Glinda was fuming. From the instant she had seen the green girl enter the café again she knew that she was up to something.

"You!" Glinda screamed, pointing a finger and standing up. Pissed beyond all recognition, she stormed over to Elphaba.

"Yes?" Elphaba smirked, "You seem to have missed your mouth Miss Glinda. Which I doubted was entirely impossible seeing how it's so big."

"I… you…" Glinda stammered, face beet red with fury, "You horrid bitch!"

"Miss Glinda, really, your language." Elphaba said, shaking her head with a smug grin on her face.

Glinda looked up at Elphaba with tears of anger in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Screaming, once again, she stormed off to room 22 where she slammed the door to both the room and the bathroom.

Elphaba smirked as the other girls that had been sitting at the table stomped out of the café, all three crying.

"Give it up for Elphaba everybody!" A boy shouted in the back of the room.

"Go Elphaba!"

"Thanks green girl!"

"It's about time!"

Elphaba grinned, bowed slightly and left the café with a frown upon her face. It had been Mateo's idea all along and she really hadn't meant to hurt anyone's feelings. She just wanted them to stop tormenting her to the point it was making her regret coming to Shiz. Sighing a defeated sigh, she made her way up to the room, knowing she was now going to have to deal with a furious blonde and she didn't think this was going to be very much fun.

Twenty minutes after Elphaba arrived in the room, she heard the shower turn off.

_Here it comes,_ Elphaba thought to herself as she put her book down on the table and sat on the side of Glinda's bed that was facing the bathroom.

Glinda yanked the bathroom door open, causing it to slam against the wall. She stood in the doorway to the bathroom in only her almost see through slip and she saw Elphaba sitting on her bed. Instantly, she freaked.

"Get your filthy ass off of my bed you freak!" She screamed at the girl, who simply sat there, staring at Glinda.

"Did you not hear me?" Glinda asked, coming to stand an inch away from Elphaba. She bent down looking Elphaba in the eyes, noses almost touching. "Get. The. Fuck. Off!"

Elphaba cackled at the fire in the blue eyes. "Do you really think you scare me Miss Glinda?"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think of me, get off!" Glinda shouted, her breath tickling Elphaba's lips.

Elphaba stood up abruptly, causing the other girl to take a step back. "How did you like that Miss Glinda? Being absolutely and horribly embarrassed in front of the entire student body?"

Glinda didn't say anything she simply stood there, her hands in fists and face red. Elphaba took another step closer to her, the blonde another backwards. "To have something that the population can gossip about…"

Another step closer. This time when Glinda stepped backwards, she could feel the cool wood of the bathroom door against her bare shoulders.

"Did you like it? Because I sure as hell don't." Elphaba said, almost in a whisper. She took another step closer, pressing herself into Glinda who bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering. They were almost the same height, eye level and their breathing was becoming ragged. Neither girl knew if it was because of the closeness of their bodies or because of the anger that was raging through their veins.

"And I don't think you did either," Elphaba did whisper this time. "Look I'm sorry, but you keep talking all this shit about me and I just…"

Her voice caught in her throat. Glinda's eyes softened slightly as she saw the tears in Elphaba's eyes, "It just really hurts."

Glinda sighed, "Elphaba, maybe you should have thought about that before you started being rude to me when we first became roommates."

Elphaba cackled any traces of threatening tears gone here eyes automatically shifting from soft to hard and ice cold. "Do you think its easy being me? Look at me! I'm a green freak! I'm the Wizard's green freak of a daughter. Why do you think I'm so rude?"

Glinda shrugged, still very aware of their very close position. "I don't know."

Elphaba groaned slamming her fist against the wall next to Glinda's head, causing the blonde girl to whimper at the thought of getting hit.

Elphaba's voice turned into a low, cold and dark whisper, "You listen here Miss Upland. I don't like you. I don't trust you and frankly don't give a shit what you think about me. But keep your opinions to yourself, keep your mouth shut or so help me Oz I will…"

"You'll what?" Glinda spat, pushing into Elphaba's body and away from the wall, "You'll hit me?"

And with that Elphaba felt a stinging sensation against her cheek where Glinda had slapped her.

"Well too late, I've beat you to it." Glinda said, shoving Elphaba out of the way, throwing a dress on and storming out of their room.


	4. Scream

Glinda was furious as she made her way down the stairs and out of Crage Hall.

How could she be so horrible! She thought to herself as the people passing her by either chuckled and whispered about what had happened or jumped out of the way of the tiny blonde who momentarily looked as if she would breathe fire if anyone crossed her path or gave her a second glance.

After she got away from the prying eyes and annoying faces she sat down on a bench that faced the Suicide Canal. Huffing in annoyance she sat down and wrapped her arms around herself and relaxed into the cold and hard stone beneath her.

Taking a calming breath she tried to center herself as she had learned many years ago. She had never been very good at being angry for very long. If she did and couldn't bring herself back to the present she tended to get lost in her head and become vicious. This was never a good thing and usually ended up in someone getting very hurt. Her ex best friend figured that out when Glinda did horrible things to the girl and they never spoke again. Only her parents and said friend knew of the incident and that was the way she expected it to stay.

Focusing on her breathing, she closed her eyes and tried to relax in the warm fleeting sunlight. She listened to the birds singing and let the lapping water of the canal wash away and residual anger she felt towards her roommate.

She admitted to herself a long time ago when everything first started between the two girls that she felt bad for doing and saying the things about Elphaba that she had. But what did anyone expect of her? Elphaba was rude and abrasive and very standoffish and Glinda had never met anyone in her entire life that didn't want to be her best friend. She wasn't so much angry with Elphaba for the pudding incident but more angry with herself for letting things get so out of hand. Her mother once had told her that her temper would someday get the best of her and there could potentially be horrible outcomes. She hadn't believed her mother until this afternoon.

A part of her realized that she was angry with Elphaba because she loved her. She didn't know why or how it had happened but she knew it was there. She didn't like to admit it to herself but Elphaba was beyond beautiful and there was just something about her that she craved. All she'd ever wanted from the green girl was attention and possibly affection but she knew that was very unlikely to happen especially after the events of the day. Alas, she would let her friends continue to think that Glinda loathed the Princess until she herself could accept the fact that she wanted nothing more in life than to be on the arm of the girl she so quietly admired.

Sighing, the beautiful blonde opened her eyes and realized the sun had long gone to hide below the horizon and it was getting quite chilly. Deciding it was best to leave and face Elphaba, she stretched as she stood and saw something that caught her eye. She saw a group of three people heading into what looked to be the side of a very tall hill that was down the canal. Curious, she decided to wait to leave her solitude beside the canal and set off after the group.

Staying out of sight from the group who were looking around suspiciously, she made her way towards the hidden entrance of the hillside. As she got closer she could the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up and her skin was covered in goosebumps and it wasn't from the chilly wind that had began to blow.

Making her way through a cave-like hallway the next thing she saw made her stop dead in her tracks, her blood ran cold and the hand that suddenly flew over her mouth instantly silenced the scream in her throat.

Back in room 22 the green girl paced the rather large space of the room absolutely furious at the blonde girl. She had never been slapped in such a way before and it caused her blood to boil. However, Elphaba admitted that there had been something else in Glinda's eyes that made her blood boil, in good way. Shaking out her hands and rolling her shoulders the girl tried to get the fleeting feeling of anger mixed with a hint of arousal to dissipate.

Elphaba went into the bathroom and stripped off her clothing after turning on the shower. Stepping into the scalding hot water she let it wash away all the residue of the day.

After drying her green limbs and torso she put on some comfortable bed clothes and sank into her comfy chair with a book. She didn't have her midnight meeting with the headmistress and the other four chosen students this evening and was glad that she could finally get a goodnight's sleep and get some actual studying done.

After an hour of fruitless attempts to relax and fall into the oblivion of a good book the girl got up and changed into her favorite pair of black jeans and a soft lightweight hooded sweatshirt. She pulled her hair into a high tight ponytail and left the solitude of the unusually quiet room to either find her small blonde roommate or just have a nice evening stroll in the dark. Either would work just nicely to help her clear her head. Even if she didn't want to fight with Glinda, she had hopes that she could find her and they could talk about earlier without any leftover anger rearing its ugly head.

_Why isn't she back yet? _Elphaba asked herself, leaving the door unlocked incase Glinda returned before her and she didn't have her keys.

As she made her way around campus she ran into Yina, who unbeknownst to Glinda was one of the Princess's best friends. After apologizing immensely to the girl for the pudding incident, Elphaba asked her if she had seen Glinda. Getting a "no" for a response, Elphaba gave her friend a hug and made her way to the bench by the canal. She was getting worried about Glinda. Deriz had left for a long weekend to go home and see his relatives that were on vacation from the Quadling country, so there's no way she would be at his apartment.

After letting the crisp evening air clear her head, Elphaba sat down on the bench by the Suicide Canal, the cold stone immediately permeating through her light jeans. She was looking around thinking about Glinda's whereabouts when she noticed an almost unearthly glow coming from the bottom of part of the hill that was to her left. Standing up to go investigate, she heard a muffled scream that sounded exactly like the screams she heard earlier in the day at the café. But something was different; fear. This scream was laced with fear as the one's earlier were lacing with hatred. She took off running, knowing that it was Glinda who had screamed.


	5. Safety

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back! I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Life got in the way again. I do want to continue this story, so if you're all willing to stick with me and keep reading, I'll keep posting! (as fast as those crazy little muses will let me anyway) On with the story!**

Elphaba ran as fast as she could to the screams that were now becoming more pronounced and louder. When she finally got to the side of the hill where the fait glow was brightest she realized that she had run into a huge problem; there didn't seem to be a door.

Searching the grassy area frantically, only to come up empty handed, the green witch groaned in annoyance and slammed her fists against the grassy knoll.

_Okay Elphaba, think! _She encouraged herself silently as she paced quickly. She knew the only way she was going to be able to get inside the hill was going to be by way of magic. She wasn't afraid of using her magic but she admitted to herself that whatever was making Glinda scream so was what was frightening her. She _was_ scared for the blonde. Even if she couldn't really stand the blonde beauty right now, something in the back of her head told her that she had to protect her. It was of utmost importance that the blonde was protected. In fact, Morrible had mentioned something about Glinda being put as Elphaba's roommate for a reason.

"_**I can't stand her Madame," Elphaba said to her headmistress, as she kept deflecting the fireballs that had been coming at her from all different directions. Her green skin shimmered with a mixture of sweat and soot and her muscles danced under her skin.**_

_**Madame Morrible walked around her four protégés as she continued watching their forms as they dueled magically. "Yes, Miss Elphaba I understand that, but it is dire that we keep the girl protected."**_

_**Elphaba groaned in annoyance as she sent a bright green fire ball in the direction of Yina who kept giggling as her purplish fireballs kept Elphaba and Grezna on their toes. Yina's giggling was cut short by a yellow fireball as it slammed into her chest. It came from her left where Prince Mateo, her cousin, stood. "Mateo!"**_

"_**Keep going children," Morrible said, creating a whirlwind to make the exercise that was going on inside the ample and ancient chamber they were practicing in just a little more difficult. **_

"_**Why must I keep that **_**girl**_**," she growled the word, "safe? I'm the one who needs protecting from **_**her!"**

_**Madame Morrible simply placed an oversized hand on the green girl's shoulder as smiled, "All will be revealed in due time my dear."**_

Knowing she was Glinda's only chance at being saved, she lifted her hands to the hillside and muttered the ancient Ozian words for something to expose itself.

"Exponere," she whispered as she felt the magic run through her veins and out of the tips of her fingers. Opening her eyes with a triumphant smile upon her face, she realized that it hadn't worked.

Worrying even more, and now extremely pissed, she frantically started pounding her fists against the cold earth muttering curse words under her breath.

"Why won't this oz damned thing just open!" She shouted to no one in particular.

Suddenly the earth before her split vertically allowing her enough space to just slip inside the eerily lit cavern. With adrenaline pumping through her veins, she silently walked through a cave like hallway, hearing voices coming from up ahead.

"What are we going to do with the girl?" A man's deep voice rang out, reverberating off of the dirt walls.

"Anything you must," Another man's voice boomed, laced with venom and power, "We must keep her silent."

They continued talking about Glinda's demise as Elphaba made her way into a huge cavern. It was lit by candles all the way around the room. In the dead center was an altar where a small man stood hunched over an ancient book. In front of him were two rows of pews, like those in the Unionist's worshiping houses for the Unnamed God. And lying on the cold dirt floor was Elphaba's blonde roommate. She was breathing but Elphaba could tell she had been bound and gagged. She could also see the tear tracks on the girls' now dirt covered cheeks.

As if sensing her presence the man at the altar lifted his head and scowled menacingly.

Elphaba smirked, looking braver than she felt. "Hello boys, it seems you left the porch light on."

The other two participants whirled around ready to fight the green girl.

"NO!" Shouted the man at the altar, "Leave the green child alone!"

The other men looked dumbly at their leader, "But master…"

"If you were wise," Elphaba said, as she calmly ran a verdant hand across the back of one of the wooden pews in front of her, "Which I highly hope you are, you will leave here, practice your dark arts somewhere else, and never return." She was now striding up the center aisle between the pews. "And you'll be leaving the girl, _and _the book, with me."

The man to her left opened his mouth with a vulgar protest on his lips but before he could utter a word, Elphaba made a sweeping motion with her arm as her brown eyes glowed a beautiful emerald color and shot the man a look as he flew across the cavern and slammed into the wall. He slid down into a heap and blood trickled down into his eyes from a gash across his forehead.

"I asked you to leave," the green girl growled quietly, "Now I suggest you listen to me before anyone else has to get hurt."

And with that the two conscious men ran to the other and lifted him in a fireman's carry and dashed out of the cavern leaving behind Elphaba's two demands. Before they got to the entrance the old man turned to the young witch.

"If you hadn't been you, Your Majesty," he spat, "You and your little friend would both be dead by now."

Elphaba cackled and glared at the man, the emerald fire back in her eyes, "If you honestly think you could kill me your truly mistaken and don't know the true power I possess."

"This is far from over young lady," He admonished with a growl in his voice, his dark almost black eyes flashing dangerously as he fled the cavern.

Elphaba took a calming breath to get the adrenaline out of her veins and to slow her frantically beating heart. She turned to her roommate and unbound her.

Before Elphaba could remove the gag from Glinda's mouth, the blonde flung her arms around the Princess and started sobbing. Elphaba tightly held her to her chest and put her head on the blonde's.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda mumbled, gag still in mouth.

Elphaba laughed, pulled away and removed the gag in the blonde's mouth.

"I was so scared," Glinda said quietly, clinging to the green girl once again. "I tried to scream for help, and use my magic to free myself but those ropes wouldn't let me and without my wand…"

"Glinda," Elphaba said, cutting the blonde's rambling off. "Shh my sweet, it's ok. You're ok, let's go home."

Glinda nodded as she let Elphaba brush the dirt off of the girl's cheeks, "Elphaba about earlier…"

Placing a green finger against pink lips, she shook her head. "Not now Glin, it's ok. Let's just go."

Nodding once again, Glinda followed Elphaba over to the altar and picked up the ancient leather bound book that the man had been trying so desperately to read from. She closed it and looked at the cover. It was the infamous Grimmerie. This was the one book in all of Oz that any person that had any knowledge of magic, held higher than any other book and it had been stolen from the Emerald Palace a few years after Elphaba had been born when the family had been traveling to Munchkinland to visit her mother's family there.

"Elphie do you know what this is?" Glinda screeched, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

_So she does pay attention in class,_ It was a fleeting thought as the blonde continued rambling about the Grimmerie.

Elphaba nodded and heaved the heavy book off of the table and under her arm. "Yes Glinda I know. Let's get out of here before they show back up."

Glinda nodded and walked out of the cavern on Elphaba's arm.

Two hours, lots of inquiry and tears later, the two roommates had made their way back up to their dorm room, leaving the Grimmerie in the safety of the Headmistress' hands. Ever since leaving Morrible's office, Glinda had become oddly quiet. Elphaba let it slide as the girls got ready for bed in silence. When Elphaba came out of the bathroom, she found a crying Glinda sitting on her bed.

Rushing to her side Elphaba scooped the shivering blonde into her arms and whispered soothing words into her ear. Ever since she had seen the small blonde on the cold earth floor in the cavern, something inside Elphaba changed. She knew she had to protect the blonde, and now knew that the blonde was to protect her as well.

Glinda let Elphaba hold her and soaked in the tender and caring embrace of those strong arms that were giving her so readily. Sniffling she pulled away and her bloodshot blue eyes met Elphaba's brown ones. Glinda lifted a dainty hand and put a stray hair of Elphaba's behind a green ear.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Hmm?" Elphaba said, looking at the girl who was sitting in her arms. _That name, it's a bit perky…_

"Why did you save me?" Glinda whispered, cutting Elphaba's thought short.

Elphaba sighed. "My sweet girl, I had to. There are many things you don't know about that are going to be coming into play in the next few years. You and I seem to be a vital part of those things."

Glinda cocked her head to one side, "I don't understand."

Elphaba chuckled and pulled the girl to her chest in a hug, "I don't quite either Glin, but we'll talk more tomorrow okay?"

Glinda nodded against the soft skin of Elphaba's shoulder that was visible at the top of her tank top. Taking a deep and cleansing breath she inhaled the intoxicating scent of her green roommate; cloves. The smell and the closeness of the green girl brought a warm, tingling and safe feeling to every fiber of her being.

Elphaba sighed softly as she squeezed the blonde that was on her lap and pulled her closer, smiling at the smell of vanilla that permeated the air whenever Glinda was around.

Trying to ignore her now pounding heart, Glinda broke the comfortable silence and asked Elphaba if she could stay with her tonight. Elphaba nodded and they rearranged themselves on Elphaba's bed underneath the covers.

After settling, Glinda murmured a goodnight and turned on her side, facing away from Elphaba. Her back was pressed lightly to Elphaba's front and Elphaba breath hitched as she savored the feeling of the girl's warm body pressing into her own. Deciding to be brave, she snaked a green arm around Glinda's waist and heard the girl sigh contentedly. Glinda snuggled back into Elphaba's warm embrace and both girls fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

In the headmistress's office, the huge carp of a woman, who had a heart as gold as all the gold in the world, sat in front of her desk, with a telephone receiver pressed tightly to her ear.

"Yes, may I speak with Doctor Upland?" The headmistress asked proudly.

There was a muttered one moment please and a soft clank as the phone was sat down on the table in the Upland manor.

Doctor Yordin Upland shuffled his way over to the telephone table that was against the wall in the hallway between him and his wife's master bedroom and the rest of the house. It was almost midnight and the Doctor had an early surgery the next morning. Clearing his throat, the picked up the receiver.

"Yes this is Doctor Upland, how can I be of service?" Yordin asked, rubbing his green eyes with his hand.

"Yes Doctor, this is Nancy Morrible, headmistress of Shiz University and I'm so very sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but I must ask your permission of something in regards to your lovely daughter Glinda."

Yordin perked up at hearing his daughter's name, "Is my darling alright?"

"Oh yes, everything is just fine," The headmistress laughed nervously, "You see, I give tutoring lessons to a few select student on sorcery and the usage of their powers and after tonight's events, I would like to include Miss Glinda into my little group."

Yordin was interested and sat on the floor in the hallway while he listened to the headmistress recount the night's events, reassure him that his daughter and her roommate were just fine and go over any details the man needed to know about this select group of students.


	6. Author's Note on Families

Ok so I reread A Turn Of Events and realized that there's way too many Winkie's in this story So here's who's who and what's what

_Elphaba Thropp _  
- daughter of Melena Thropp of Colwen Grounds and Oz Diggs of the Emerald City.

_Glinda Upland  
_- daughter of Rosaline Arduenna and Doctor Yordin Upland of the upper Uplands

_Deriz Yaol  
_- son of Uminal Innunum of Settica and Opiina Yaol of Quadling descent

_Yina Timmerina  
_- daughter of Winkie Prime Minister Oinku Timmerina and Poierna Timmerina (Cousin of Prince Mateo Arjinkiin)

_Prince Mateo Arjinkiin  
_- son of Erimina Tigitarius of Winkie country and Winkie King Quaol Arjinkiin (cousin of Yina Timmerina)

Other character's (Such as Grezna and those to be introduced in following chapters) are from other towns/cities in Oz and will be included when introduced.

Sorry for any confusion!

Yours truly


	7. Closer

**Author's Note: I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It really makes me happy to see that you guys like this story so much. And surprise! The muses are giving you two chapters in one day and I've already started writing chapter six. Anyhoo, on to chapter five!**

**This chapter contains some nekkidness… lol sorry. Things went a lil' fast in this chapter but the muse's kept screaming for it and they started beating me when I told them no. enjoy!**

**Oh, also, just so everything is clear on stuff that I seem to have forgotten/screwed up, Elphaba is 17 and will be turning 18 shortly after the beginning of the new year (our February) and Glinda just turned 17 before school started (our July). Thanks again!**

Brown eyes flew open as the green girl felt an arm snake its way around her waist. Momentarily panicking, the green girl held her breath and looked around eyes wide. Suddenly the creature groaned and swatted the offending blankets away from her head. The Princess sighed softly, partially annoyed that she had woke up so paranoid but mostly amused at the blonde's actions. The blonde was spitting golden locks out of her mouth while using the other hand to scratch the crown of her head. It was adorable.

Unable to stifle her chuckles any longer, Elphaba laughed out loud, causing one shining blue eye to pop open.

Glinda realized it was her Elphie that was laughing as she smiled. "Morning Elphie. What time is it?"

Clearing her throat the green girl heaved herself up and glanced at the arm clock on the nightstand they shared that was place between the beds.

"Just after eight," Elphaba said, plopping back down on her bed and resting her head next to Glinda's on the pillow.

Glinda groaned in annoyance at the time and rolled over to face away from Elphaba, who frowned at the loss of the warmth from Glinda's body that had been draped across hers only moments before. As Glinda settled on her side underneath the warm down blankets of the girl's bed, she sighed happily closing her eyes again.

"It's early my sweet," Elphaba said quietly. Deciding to take a chance, she rolled to her side as well and wrapped her arm around the blonde, pulling her close. "Go back to sleep if you wish."

Glinda's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the warm of Elphaba's arm around her waist once again. She cleared her throat hoping her voice wouldn't fail her as she thought to herself how she could get used to waking up like this.

"No Elphie, it's okay. We have a lot to talk about." Glinda said, slowly turning in Elphaba's arms, now facing the girl but leaning up on her elbow, hovering over Elphaba.

"I don't know how to thank you for saving my life like you did."

Sincere teary blue eyes met soft brown ones as the blonde took in the appearance of the girl lying beneath her. Her raven hair sprawled out against the pillow beneath her head and framed her face. Her purplish green lips slightly parted and those soulful brown eyes searched as if looking for the answers to the questions of the universe.

Swallowing hard the blonde leaned down and softly pressed her lips to the delectable ones below her, kissing the girl softly, chastely. Nonetheless, the green girl gasped slightly when their lips met for the first time.

Opening her eyes and pulling back slightly, Glinda whispered a soft thank you into the early morning air.

"You're welcome," Elphaba whispered back equally as quiet, wrapping her arms tighter around the tiny waist of the blonde that was leaning over her.

She had never met anyone more beautiful than Glinda Upland. Sure she didn't think she was more than a pretty face upon first meeting the blonde but now things were starting to become different. The golden haired beauty was leaning over her as they lay in Elphaba's bed. Her hair fell in soft messy ringlets around their faces that were still only inches apart, tickling Elphaba's cheeks and nose. The sparkling sapphire blue eyes blazing beautifully and the perfect white teeth that gently bit the full and pink bottom lip was almost too much for Elphaba to handle. That combined with the patch of creamy white skin her right hand was caressing on the small of the blonde's back had such an effect on Elphaba that she brought a green hand to the angelic face before her and gently caressed the flawless cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Without a word, the emerald witch gently pulled the white witch's face down to her own, never breaking eye contact.

"I know we started off rough, and we fought something horrible just yesterday," she searched the sapphire eyes in front of hers with her own," But I would do it a thousand times again just to have you wake up in my arms safely any given day of my life." Elphaba whispered almost against the pink lips just above hers.

She could feel the heat of Glinda's body press against her own and could definitely feel the pressure building in her own lower abdomen.

She closed her eyes and pulled the blonde down just a bit more and was about to give her a kiss that would make her knees go weak when someone knocked on the dormitory door.

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Glinda groaned as she moved to get up and answer the door, but not before giving Elphaba a kiss on the forehead. Glinda giggled at the scowl Elphaba had on her face and extracted herself from the soft green arms and comfy bed.

Straightening her nightdress as she walked to the door, she looked behind her to see the still scowling green girl now sitting up, arms across her chest in defiance. Giggling once more, she turned her attention back to the door.

There stood Glinda's boyfriend Deriz, right hand raised to knock again and a red Gilikin rose in his left. His wavy brown hair shimmered in the bright morning sunlight and his hazel eyes glowed upon seeing Glinda in just woken up state that she was. Her slightly disheveled curls and skimpy night dress left the half Quadling boy's mouth watering.

"Deriz!" Glinda exclaimed genuinely surprised to see him standing in the girl's dorm hallway.

"Good morning Glinda darling," He smiled as Glinda blushed, she had realized that she had next to no clothing on.

"Wh-what are you doing back at school so early? I thought your train didn't arrive until tomorrow evening?" Glinda asked.

"Well my dear love," Deriz said, smirking as he reached out his right hand a tucked a wild curl behind a small ear, "I decided that I'd rather spend the rest of the weekend with you."

Back in room 22, the green Princess of Oz seethed as she watched this insufferable fool touch Glinda. Sure just a day ago the two had fought something horrible, screamed at each other, and wanted to kill the other one but now things were different. Things had changed.

She rolled her eyes as the boy continued to talk to and touch her roommate. She remembered Mateo's words from yesterday right before their history class and sighed.

"_**That daft girl insulted my morals, again! But this time it was in front of the entire sorcery class." Elphaba explained fiercely as she slammed her books down on her desk. Her and Prince Mateo were talking about something Morrible had said in their tutoring session the previous night.**_

"_**Yes Miss Elphaba," The beautiful prince said as she sighed in annoyance, exasperated. "But Morrible did tell us that we have to protect her. Cherish her, adore her…" He paused, "And whispered 'and Elphaba is to love her'."**_

_**Elphaba sat down heavily in her seat and watched the other students milling about in the room. She didn't know if she believed Mateo or not. Maybe he had actually read her journal where it stated she thought the blonde was beautiful and wondered what she was like in… well that part didn't matter. He had always threatened to read it and maybe he had just done it.**_

"_**I don't believe you Mat." She said, shaking her head as she prepared her things for class.**_

_**The prince laughed at his friend, "Whatever Miss Elphaba."**_

_**The green girl listened attentively as the Professor talked, diligently taking notes. She rolled her eyes when she felt the prince tap her left hip, holding a note in his hand. However, she had to chuckle when she saw that the boy had used the old art of Winkian origami to fold the paper into a heart. She opened the note and immediately groaned at the Prince's words.**_

**C'mon Elphie, just admit it, you looooooove Miss G**

Elphaba rolled her eyes again this time with a slight smile as a seemingly forced giggled brought her back to reality and she remembered Glinda's boorish boyfriend was standing in her doorway. He now had his arms wrapped around Glinda's waist possessively.

"No Deriz, you cannot come in," Glinda giggled, swatting Deriz on the shoulder.

"And why not?" Deriz asked again, as he pulled Glinda closer to him, pressing his body up against her scantily clad one. This caused the blonde girl to gasp. The desire she felt was not from him; it was the left over desire that had accumulated in her body from the event's that had taken place in the bed of the raven haired princess and just having a warm strong body press up against her was enough to make it come back.

Deriz grinned at the obviously aroused blonde in his arms.

Glinda smiled, "Because Miss Elphaba is still in her night clothes silly."

Deriz rolled his eyes at the mention of his girlfriend's green roommate. True, he had stuck up for her during those first few days of school but once they got to know each other; they couldn't stand each other. She always seemed to be getting in his way, getting the things he wanted. Be it in the lab or in the bedroom. Inside he was seething when he noticed the great look of annoyance on the green girls' face and the fact that only one bed had been slept in the previous night.

"Well, okay then." He said, releasing Glinda from his grasp, "But at least let me take you out tonight to dinner and maybe a show."

Glinda smiled sweetly, even though during her almost explosive kiss with the green girl she had forgotten she couldn't be running around kissing anyone she chose to because she did have a boyfriend.

"Sure of course, pick me up at say, five thirty?"

Deriz nodded and kissed the blonde gently, he bent at the waist to whisper in her ear, "And maybe you can spend the night and I can make sweet love to that beautiful body of yours until the sun rises."  
Glinda blushed and added a "we'll see" and told her beau goodbye. As she shut the bedroom door, she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Deriz heard the door slam shut as well and he grinned as he strode down the hallway. Miss Elphaba wouldn't beat him to the prize of Glinda's bedroom antics, for he had already won those.

_And she doesn't have a cock anyway,_ the abrasive man said in his mind, _how could she please her anyway?_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Back in room 22, Glinda realized that Elphaba was no longer in her bed and was apparently pissed, taking the slamming door as a sign. She sighed and walked over to her wardrobe to pick out something comfortable to wear for the day. The days had started to turn a bit chilly and it was almost too chilly to wear a dress. She decided on a pair of worn in jeans, a tight black tank top and a tight green zip up hoodie.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked as she stood in front of the bathroom door, knocking quietly. She felt horrible because of what the green witch had just witnessed, especially after the compromising position she had been in with the girl just mere moments before.

The blonde got no response only a loud clanging noise as the shower door slammed shut. As Glinda was raising her hand to knock again, the door opened and Glinda gasped as she caught sight of the green girl. She was naked, except for a short white towel that only covered her up until the top of a green thigh. The raven tresses were soaking wet as they clung to Elphaba's glistening skin. Glinda could see the skin was raised with goosebumps from the cold air that came from the main room. Her eyes ran up and down Elphaba's toned body and came to rest when they found a stray drop of water that fell from a wet strand of hair. She followed the drop with her eyes as it rolled down a long green neck, over a prominent collar bone, down and over the slight swell of a small but pert breast and disappeared underneath the towel.

"Excuse me," Elphaba said quietly, as she blushed at the look on Glinda's face. The blonde was transfixed on the sight before her, and didn't hear the words that came from Elphaba's mouth.

"Glin?" Elphaba asked timidly, bringing a green hand up to a pink cheek in order to bring the sapphire blue eyes to her own chocolate ones.

Glinda blushed with a smile, "Sorry Elphie, you're just so… beautiful."

Elphaba chuckled, "And you my sweet seem to be perishing from hunger. Go shower and we'll catch breakfast before we leave."

Glinda's brow furrowed as she looked at Elphaba, "We're going somewhere?"

Elphaba nodded as she stepped out of the bathroom, around Glinda and went to her wardrobe. "I figured I'd just show you where everything takes place while I try and explain what Madame Morrible is trying to do with us chosen ones."

Not hearing a response from the blonde, she turned around and saw that the blonde had closed the door most of way to the bathroom and the shower had been started. She sighed, shook her head with a smile on her face and let the towel fall from the floor.

What she didn't know is that while she had her back turned, Glinda came out into the main room, in only her underwear and bra and saw Elphaba standing by her wardrobe. She didn't have a stitch of clothing on her and Glinda could see the water run from the still wet tresses down Elphaba's muscular back and over her backside.

Not giving a damn about Deriz any more, Glinda quietly walked up behind the green girl and wrapped her arms around the naked form in front of her.

"Dear Oz Glinda!" Elphaba said, blushing furiously as she tried to use her hands to cover her body parts up, "I thought you were in the shower."

Glinda grinned as she grabbed Elphaba's hands in her own and pulled them away from the beautiful breasts they were so desperately trying to hide. "I forgot clean underwear."

Elphaba laughed, still blushing. Glinda grabbed a green hand in her own and turned the girl around in her arms. Something strange was happening, and Glinda openly admitted she liked it. She wanted the green girl, and wanted her badly.

"Glinda?" Elphaba whispered, now facing the blonde.

The blonde shook her head with a thousand watt smile on her face, "Shh my love. I just wanted to go back to what we were doing before Deriz so rudely interrupted."

Elphaba grinned, "But dearest, I'm completely naked…"

And with that Glinda grinned, grabbed a green hand and yanked so that the girl's fronts were pressed up against the other tightly. They both groaned at the contact of bare and bra covered breasts pressing up against each other.

"Kiss me," Glinda whispered. And Elphaba did. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulled her even closer to her own body, nakedness all but forgotten and kissed the blonde like she had never kissed anyone in her life.


	8. Unveiling

**Author's Note: Thanks gabs and CurlyHairedGirl for your sweet reviews (and to all of you that reviewed the previous chapters)! It would be great if I got more, complimentary or constructive, all is appreciated! Anyway, here's the next chap of A Turn Of Events… things might just be gettin' crazy here soon kids (we'll just have to see what my crazy muses throw into my head over the next few days)!**

**Ooh, and just so ya'll know Oz's academic's are a lot different than ours here in the "Other World". Things there are much more rigorous and demanding and the children start "kindergarten" at age five, have three years of school, go to "middle school" at the age of eight go for three years, start "high school" at the age of 11 and graduate around the age of 15-16 (depending on their birthdays). Glinda was enrolled early due to weird laws in Gillikin stating that people of upper class can enroll their children into school a year earlier if the child can read and speak "correctly". That is all. Enjoy! *(and reviewers get virtual cheesecake!)***

Chapter Six: Unveiling

After Glinda and Elphaba's brief encounter of nakedness, the green girl laughed at the blonde and forced her to go take a shower saying that she wouldn't kiss her again until she was clean. Glinda stuck her tongue out at her new found love interest and skipped to the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her.

Back in the main room of dorm 22 Elphaba was all smiles. Sure there was the problem of the entire school being hit with the unexpected turn of events, but she didn't care. True, they weren't actually more than roommates who apparently, kissed now. And then it hit her; Glinda had a boyfriend.

Elphaba groaned as she let her body fall backwards onto Glinda's pink engulfed bed and threw a green arm over her eyes trying to block out all thoughts of that arrogant fool who had probably already claimed Glinda's virtue. It was just another obstacle the witch would have to face in her lifetime.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked, standing next to her bed where the green girl still laid.

"Hmm?" Elphaba said, lifting her elbow to let one chocolate brown eye appear. "That was quick."

Glinda giggled as she pulled the towel off of her hair and let her still wet curls frame her face. "What can I say, I'm excited!"

Elphaba laughed and continued watching the blonde as she flounced about the room getting ready.

_I wonder why everything changed overnight,_ Elphaba thought to herself as she rolled on her side and pulled her legs up to her chest in a half fetal position. _ We hated each other just yesterday._

Unbeknownst to Elphaba, Glinda was wondering the very same thing. As she stared into her vanity mirror, gaping like a fish as she applied her eye makeup, she couldn't help but wonder what in Oz had happened while the two girls slept. Sure she was more than grateful, more than any words could ever express that the princess had saved her life, but surely that couldn't make someone fall in love over night… could it?

_I suppose I've always loved her…_ Glinda admitted to herself, reaching into a jar of gel, or as Elphaba called it "purple goop". She was in a hurry to find out what was going on in the wee hours of the morning at Shiz and didn't want to waste time drying her hair. _I mean, I was intrigued when I met her… wanted nothing more than to be her friend, to be close to her, fell her soft green skin on mine, but…_ she sighed_ something's different about the feelings I have for her. _

Elphaba continued to watch as the blonde put her "face" on and apply the goop to her hair. She didn't understand why Glinda hid her face behind all that wax and whatever other crap make up was made out of. She was beautiful without it.

_Maybe Mat was right, _Elphaba admitted to herself as she uncurled her body to put her boots on when she noticed Glinda going to her wardrobe to get her own shoes. _Maybe Morrible knows something that she's not sharing with me._

"C'mon Elphie, I'm ready!" Glinda exclaimed as she bounced over to her bed and pulled the green girl up with a tug.

...oz.

After breakfast where the girls met up with Prince Mateo and Yina, per Madame Morrible's instruction, Elphaba led the small group outside, due north, around the campus, past the library, science buildings, and infirmary. They came to the horse stables.

"Is the horse stable where you have been running off to during the middle of the night Miss Elphie?" Glinda asked somewhat confused.

Elphaba giggled as she held out an arm for her roommate, which caused the two cousins following them to snicker. "No my sweet, we have to ride the horses to get to the destination."

Glinda blanched, not a horse!

Glinda stopped in her tracks, causing the green girl to halt immediately. When Elphaba looked at the blonde, she realized that Glinda was scared.

Taking her chin into her hand to bring the crystal blue eyes to meet her own, she tilted her head in confusion. "You don't know how to ride?"

Glinda shook her head, eyes straying back to the horse stables once more. "No it's not that. I was a champion horse rider when I was younger it's just…"

Yina and Mateo saw the frightened look in the blonde's eyes and stopped alongside their friends, frowning Mateo asked, "What happened Glin?"

Tears sprang to the blue eyes as she remembered that day…

_**Fourteen year old Glinda was on the back of her black stallion whose name was Dreamer. He was a purebred Ozian race horse whose lineage was almost as great as the Arduenna or Upland's themselves. She loved her horse as much as any child loves their pet dog or cat. She remembered when the horse had been born only five years ago. Dreamer had been born on the eve Lurlinemas and Glinda claimed it to be the best Lurlinemas gift ever.**_

_**As they raced around the pasture that was behind their house and stable, Glinda decided to ride just a little farther down to where the creek met the Upland's property. She rolled her eyes at her mother's voice inside her head that was reprimanding her about her decision. She didn't care. Momsie was the reason she was riding her horse anyway. If she had just let her go to Lixis' house, she wouldn't have been angry in the first place.**_

_**Shaking the argument from her head she leaned into the horse and kicked his sides, urging him faster. What Glinda didn't notice was the frayed rope on the bridge that crossed a gorge in the land. When Dreamer hit the bridge, the rope snapped and down the two fell. Luckily for Glinda, the horse didn't land on her legs or anything else as she had reacted quickly enough and jumped off when the two had started to tumble. The black stallion and little blonde hit the bottom of the twenty foot gorge with a sickening crack. Glinda had broken her left leg and two ribs. Dreamer didn't make it. She hadn't ridden horse back since that very day two years ago.**_

When Glinda was done recounting the horrible tale, Elphaba pulled the blonde closer to her and wiped the tears from her eyes with the pad of a green thumb as the other arm wrapped itself around the lithe waist.

"Shh my sweet," Elphaba whispered and looked to Yina and Mateo and told them to go with her eyes only. They both nodded and left the two girls to themselves.

"Oh Elphie it was horrible," Glinda cried as she let the strong green arms around her pull her tighter into an embrace. Glinda had never told anyone but family about her accident.

"It was a long time ago Glin," Elphaba whispered into the blonde locks that were slightly crunchy from the gel. "I need you to do something for me."

Glinda pulled back and sniffled finding the pools of chocolate in front of her. "What?"

Elphaba smiled a sad smile at the tear laced voice, "I need you to ride a horse again."

"Elphaba no." Glinda said, and pushed away from the green girl. "I can't. You don't understand!"

"Shh, you don't need to shout dearest," Elphaba said, "There's no other way."

Glinda frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, why did everything with Elphaba have to be wonderfully difficult all the time?

"But what if I fall. What if I kill another horse?" Glinda half shouted, causing a few gardeners to turn their heads, "I can't let that happen again Elphaba!"

Elphaba grabbed the blonde and forced her lips upon pouty pink ones, quieting the blonde. Glinda struggled against the kiss momentarily but let herself melt into the kiss. As they parted, Elphaba rested her forehead against Glinda's. "You don't have to ride by yourself Glin. You can ride double with me. I didn't mean to frighten you or make you do something that scares you so much by yourself. Forgive me?"

Glinda nodded although still a little skeptical, "as long as I can ride with you I should be ok…"

Elphaba smiled a beautiful smile, "That's my girl."

_Her girl,_ Glinda smiled to herself as she continued the walk to the stables on the green girls' arm. _I like the sound of that._

Little did any one of the group know, Hyan who just happened to be Deriz's friends and also had a massive crush on the boy, had saw the two girls kissing. She had been helping a gardener with some planting when the event had taken place. Grinning slyly, she took off at a dead run to find Deriz and tell all of the scandalous news.

...oz.

After only having to reassure Glinda two more times that all would be just fine the four friends were now riding through the thick forest-like boarder of Shiz University. Yina had doubled up with her cousin and the girls followed at a medium trot on their brown mare.

Trying to take Glinda's mind off of things, Yina, who was studying to be a botanist told Glinda about some of the plants that were along the trail. Glinda was grateful for the chat and even more grateful for Elphaba who had her right hand firmly on the smaller girl's stomach.

Glinda sighed contently as she leaned back into the girl behind her after the friends had been on horseback for a little over twenty minutes.

"Ok?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"Mmhmm," Glinda nodded as she placed her own hand over the green one on her stomach and laced their fingers together. As their hands connected in such an intimate way the two girls felt a jolt and could see a mint colored light emanating from their entwined hands.

"What in oz?" Glinda asked breathlessly as she gazed down at their hands.

Elphaba was dumbfounded as she peered over the blonde's shoulder and down at their hands.

"Elphie do you see…"

"Yes," Elphaba whispered completely confused, "What…"

Glinda shook her head, "did you feel…"

She could feel Elphaba's nod.

"We've really got to talk to Morrible." Elphaba said flabbergasted, causing the blonde to giggle from the tone in her voice.

"Well it can't be bad," Glinda concluded as she pulled their hands up to her face to examine them closer, "It's just… different."

"That's for oz damn sure," Elphaba scoffed, apparently not able to let the glow go.

Glinda rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Oh well as long as it's not hurting either of us, I don't think we should worry about it."

"You're right," Elphaba concluded and tried to drop the issue.

They rode for a few more minutes in silence until Glinda broke the comfortable silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Yina were so close?"

Elphaba gulped. "Well um,"

"Spit it out Elphie," Glinda giggled.

Elphaba snorted at the girl in her arms, "Well you see when I was sixteen, right after my last year in school and before I took my University Placement Exams my mother and father took the family on a trip to Winkie country. He had to work some things out with the King and my sisters and I met their family. Yina is his cousin and we hit it off immediately. We both love plants and animals and we would wander off all the time."

Glinda giggled as she listened to Elphaba as she continued to explain how the two became such great friends.

"Well what about you and Mateo. You guys seem to be good friends." Glinda asked, noticing that the trail they were on suddenly stopped not that far ahead of the small group. In fact, Mateo and Yina had already dismounted and were stretching their achy legs as they waited.

Elphaba sighed at the question. "I like Mateo as a friend but he is the most obnoxious person on the face of Oz and sometimes I honestly can't stand to be in the same room as him."

Glinda laughed loudly at this as they reached the other group.

"What's so funny?" Mateo asked as he helped Glinda off of the horse and tried not to look offended when Elphaba scoffed at his outstretched hand and jumped off herself.

"Oh nothing," Glinda smiled sweetly at the prince, "Elphie just made a joke."

Mateo laughed a full belly laugh at the blonde, "Elphaba? Joke? No way in Oz."

The green girl smirked as she held out a hand for Glinda, who happily took it into her own with a bright smile as she wondered if the mint glow would return, "Oh my dear Prince you think you know, but in truth you have no idea."

And then she cackled; a sound that filled Glinda's soul with fear and desire all at the same time.

Mateo shook his head and followed the group of girls up the small hill and then back down into a small ravine.

"Glinda what you're about to see is top secret." Elphaba explained to the girl at her side, "You mustn't tell anyone about what you're about to do and see."

Glinda looked deep into Elphaba's eyes and knew she was more serious than she had ever seen her roommate. Glinda nodded.

"Okay Glinda watch carefully." Yina said after she got the look of confirmation from Elphaba as she stood in front of an old Ozbirch tree stump.

Glinda was all eyes as she watched her friend. She placed her right hand in the center of the stump and placed her left hand over her eyes and quietly chanted "evanescere" and disappeared into thin air.

"Holy oz!" Glinda exclaimed as she watched her best friend vanish as she tried to remember what evanescere meant.

Mateo laughed at his friend and repeated the process just as his cousin had done.

Elphaba cackled as she led Glinda to the stump and wrapped her arms around the blonde girl from behind. "Okay my sweet are you ready?"

"What in Oz Elphaba?" Glinda asked, eyes opened wildly. She was admittedly a little frightened but more intrigued than she had ever been with anything other than the person standing behind her.

"It's called irising." Elphaba explained as the blonde cocked her head to the side in confusion as she looked down at the stump. "It's very ancient magic that only was used by witches such as the Kumbric witches."

"You mean like Kumbricia?"

Elphaba nodded as she pointed out the little symbols that were carved into the wood of the stump. "Whenever you see these seven markings; the crown, the star, the moon, the sun , fire, water, and air," she pointed each of them out, "it means it's a marking that allows one to iris."

Glinda laughed as she suddenly remembered the actual meaning to the word iris; rainbow.

"We're _rainbowing?"_ Glinda asked through her giggles.

Elphaba chuckled along with the blonde, "Yes my sweet we are. We are using the magical powers of light and water to project ourselves through an invisible barrier into a secret place."

"Cool!" Glinda said as she bounced excitedly, still in Elphaba's arms.

Elphaba smiled as she put her chin down on the shoulder in front of her. "Together?"

Glinda turned in her arms with a thousand watt smile that seemed to make the green girl's knees go weak, "together."

...oz.

Back at Shiz campus a gasping for breath girl sped through the doors of Briscoe Halls, the boy's dormitory at the University. She ran up the two flights of stairs, took her first right then the first left, ran three doors down and pounded on door number 101.

Deriz, who had been studying for his biochemistry test was startled by the sudden and rapid knocking at his door. Rushing to the door, he had to suppress a look of disappointment as he saw the tall, skinny, white haired Hyan standing in the hallway, gasping desperately for air.

"Deriz," she panted, as she leaned on the door jam, "you'll never ever guess what I just saw over by the stables!"

Deriz rolled his eyes at the girl, she was _such_ a gossip.

"And what would that be Miss Hyan?" He asked, hoping this little visit didn't take too much longer.

Hyan grinned, "I saw Miss Glinda kissing Miss Elphaba."

Hazel eyes flashed with rage.

_That little slut!, _he seethed to himself as he pulled Hyan into his room, slammed her up against the door and demanded to know everything she knew.

**A/N #2: FYI "Ancient Ozian" is actually Latin… yeah how original I know haha **


End file.
